fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Demonblood
Appearance For someone who is supposed to be a divine entity, Lilith isn't that intimidating in terms of appearance, especially since most of the time when she has her cloak off her facial expression is always accompanied with a small barely noticeable smile. When she doesn't have her cloak on her warm and welcoming Magenta colored eyes don't have a hint of coldness in them. However, this disappears once the cloak is on. Personality Lilith is portrayed to be a very silly, comedic, and lighthearted individual, despite the fact that she can't remember the majority of her life. However, when the time warrants it she can also be very serious. She can change from being playful to serious at a drop of a hat. This makes it difficult for her opponents to catch her off guard. When she is wearing her cloak she is shown to be very mysterious person. Most of the time she is shown wearing the cloak when he is with her fellow guild members or other places that have a large crowd, which suggests that it is best to approach her when one is alone or with one or two other people. Relationships Gaelon During the time Gaelon was alive he was not only one of the few people she opened herself up to, but he also played a father-like role to Lilith, but the only that she didn't understand about was why he revered her so much. Unfortunately she never got the chance now will she ever get the chance because by the time she got up the courage to ask him he was killed. Samara Itsuki As hard as it to believe a goddess like Lilith is loyal to a being that is supposed to be the most evil being to ever exist: a demon lord. As many know, Itsuki isn't that evil, but the mere fact that he is a demon lord makes people think that he is evil. Hikaru Riott Philosophy, Beliefs, and Morals Lilith's views on morals and the difference between right and wrong is very similar to the philosophy of Yin and Yang. She believes that if you become the prime example of good you will fall towards evil in the same way that right after the prime of one's life a person begins their slow descent to death, which is the opposite of life. This belief explains the contrast in her personality when she doesn't have a cloak on and when she does. Whether she believed this before she had amnesia is unknown, but based on how strongly she believes this it can be said that she most likely did. Amnesia History The lesser goddess known as Lilith was summoned by a man known as Gaelon Riott, Lilith wasn't summoned with along some sort of powerful weapon, the only weapon-like object she had in her possession was a single leather bound book. In order to be summoned Gaelon Riott sacrificed one of his eyes. While she was summoned, an unforeseen accident accord causing her to lose all of her memories. Fearing her power, Gaelon told Lilith that she was a demon instead of a lesser goddess. Afterwards, he began to teach her new magic as a replacement for the one she forgot because he didn't want to have his efforts to go to waste. Her life with Gaelon was rather peaceful, for a reason unknown to her Gaelon seemed to treat her with great respect. He often used the suffix "sama" when addressing her. This treatment confused Lilith greatly because she was convinced she was just an ordinary demon. Lilith stayed with Gaelon for two years until he was sealed away by Raido with the help of Samara. With Gaelon being sealed away, the secret of Lilith being a Lesser Goddess was sealed with him. When Gaelon was sealed Lilith decided to leave with Samara and Hikaru decided to leave with them. Only three months passed before she stumbled upon a man that would cause her to do something that no one would expect a lesser deity or any deity to do. Lilith allied herself with the demon lord known as Nurarihyon. Synopsis Equipment *Leather-bound Book *Magic Headphones Magic and Abilities Curse Magic Not to be confused with Curse, Curse Magic is a type of magic that focuses on easily breaking the opponent's bones with the use of Ethernano. Apparently it is very hard to master since it took Lilith an entire year to master. Since this magic makes use of Ethernano it is Lilith's most used form of Caster Magic. Lesser Goddess Physiology While on the outside, Lilith may look like an ordinary human, on the inside she is drastically different due to her status as a deity. The physiology of a deity differs from one deity to another depending on the domain they rule over. In Lilith's case, she rules over Mysticism, which is spells or magic that revolve around the manipulation of raw magic power and ethernano. Lilith became the goddess of Mysticism when she was 11 years old, at that time the domain of Mysticism claimed her as their ruler. When that happened she changed from an unclaimed deity to a full-fledged goddess. This fact proves one thing, the existence of a domain isn't tethered to the deity. *'Special Magic Power:' After becoming a full-fledged deity, Lilith's magic power changed dramatically because of her status of the Goddess of Mysticism. The first difference is that it seems as if her magic power has a life of her own. This isn't exactly true, it seems that way because it can respond to her subconscious thoughts. In the case of fighting, whenever Lilith is danger it will respond to Lilith's subconscious thoughts by forming a barrier to protect her immediately. This can prove very dangerous for opponents since all it takes to block the attack is to see it coming, which means she doesn't need to waste any mental effort on manipulating her magic power. The only time this ability isn't in affect is when Lilith is conscious manipulating her magic power. This is due to the fact her magic power can't respond to both her conscious and subconscious thoughts at the same time. **'Production of Magic Power:' How Lilith produces her magic power is one of the main reasons why she has absolute control over her magic power. Unlike other beings, her magic power isn't something apart from her body and it isn't separated from her body by a magic container because she doesn't have a magic container. This is because instead of making magic power by infusing ethernano from the atmosphere with her soul, Lilith produces her own magic power without any help from ethernano from the atmosphere. Where her first container should be, Lilith has an extra organ called Sorcerer's Organ. This organ has two very important jobs. The first is to produce magic power and pump it throughout the body so it can help the heart pump nutrients throughout the entire body. This is possible because this organ is connected the cardiovascular system. This is the source of Lilith enhanced physical prowess and it is also the source of her immortality and incredible regeneration. Since, one of the organ's jobs is to function as a heart, Lilith can continue living even when her heart stops. Also, since magic power is coursing travelling throughout her body, the magic power is able to quickly heal almost any injury before it becomes fatal. The only injuries it can't heal is from God Slayer Magic, Sealing Magic, Magical Barrier Particles, and obsidian. If Lilith were to ever receive a fatal blow with one of these things, her body would be forced out of Earth Land and back to her home prior to being summoned. Once this happens she will never be able to return to Earth Land again. As stated above, the cardiovascular system is connected to the Sorcerer's Organ, but it isn't connected into the organ, but instead the wall. The wall of the organ is infused with Lilith's spirit and when blood touches it, it absorbs the nutrients from the blood and converts it into magic power. Some of the magic is put into the blood, while the other 60% is excreted into the organ. This is where the second job of this organ comes in, the second job of this organ is to act as a reserve for magic power. The reserve stays inside the organ until Lilith uses it for spells. Having this organ doesn't come without weaknesses. This organ consumes a lot of nutrients, which means that Lilith needs to consume more than 9 times more nutrients than a human just to keep her body functioning at its standard level. A day without enough food would cause Lilith to weaken dramatically, two days without enough food would cause Lilith to weak to even stand, three days would result in her death. ***'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' While Lilith may not be a deity of war or sports, Lilith's physical prowess is extraordinary, this comes from the fact that magic power flows throughout her body. ****Thermal Immunity: ****Accelerated Healing: *'Ethernano Sensing:' As a goddess of Mysticism, Lilith's subconscious ability to sense magic power is so accurate that she is able to sense Ethernano: a substance that dwells in all beings and the atmosphere. While sensing magic power only works on mages, this ability allows her to sense the location of all beings with great accuracy. The accuracy is so great that she can sense the general feelings of those around her by sensing how Ethernano is flowing within them. This ability to sense feelings makes it very difficult to deceive her. This ability is also accurate enough to allow her to see without using her eyes by using her ability to sense Ethernano in the atmosphere and the Ethernano in beings at the same time. This feat can only be used when her eyes are closed. **'Danger Sense:' Since Ethernano dwells in the atmosphere, Lilith is very attuned with the environment around her. This gives her a sort of danger sense. This danger sense is a lot more accurate, then Itsuki's, allowing her to sense the direction of the danger as well as exactly how dangerous it is. However, she can't determine what the danger is. In order to do that, she has to use her spell known as Fool's Clairvoyance. This ability also allows her to sense whether or not her friends are in trouble, no matter how far away they are. In the beginning, in order to use this ability she would have to focus a lot, but now it comes naturally and subconsciously. This proves to be very useful during battle, allowing her to seemingly always be one step head of her opponent. *'Magic Power Absorption:' Her ability to absorb magic power from another being and from magic power-based attacks is the source of Lilith's alias of the "Mystic Vampire". Magic Power As a Goddess of Mysticism, Lilith has an enormous amount of magic power, even by the standards of a wizardly saint. Without needing to release her Magical Aura, Lilith's magic power is so large that it can strike fear into some of the bravest mages. While in battle she has shown the ability to create very large constructs made of magic power with ease, which suggests that her magic power may be in a league of its own even without its special attributes. As if to mirror her status as a goddess, Lilith's magic power is a golden color and it gives Lilith a barely noticeable divine-like presence. *'Sorcery:' Sorcery is the name given to Lilith's unique and main form of combat that focuses on the art of manipulating ethernano and magic power, and the spells derived from this unique style. With this special style of manipulation, Lilith is able to manipulate her environment by manipulating the ethernano in the environment around her, or enhance or diminish her own or another being's physical or mental abilities by manipulating the ethernano within her own body or upon contact, the ethernano within the other being. Lilith has mastered this form of ethernano manipulation that she can influence a targets mind by manipulating the ethernano within it with a wave of her hand. However, it only works on the weak-minded and since a strong mind is required for mages to use magic, Lilith doesn't often use it in battle. When used to manipulate the environment, Lilith can perform feats such as enhancing, absorbing, or decreasing kinetic energy, pressure, and even gravity. With this Lilith is able to perform gravity defying feats or survive powerful physical blows. The other side of Sorcery revolves around Lilith's incredible ability to manipulate her own magic power. Lilith is able to give her magic power properties that normal magic power does not have or she can just use its most common form, which is an energy-like substance. This means Lilith is able to control what state of matter her magic power appears in. **'Hecate's Shockwave:' Magic Shockwave is a spell that requires the Lilith to envision that all of her anger and frustration is actually raw power and releasing that power in the form of blast of magic power that emits from every part of her body. **'Kamui:' Kamui (神威, Authority of the Gods) is perhaps Lilith's most useful spell that she learned from the mysterious book. Along with a couple of other spells, she learned this spell from the leather bound book that was in her possession when she was summoned. This spell allows Lilith to infuse their magic power with any object or element. Once inside the object or element Lilith can then manipulate that object or element by manipulating the magic power within it, this gives the illusion that Lilith has omnikinesis. This is how this spell received the name "Authority of the Gods". While this spell is very useful, it does come with drawbacks. One such drawback comes from the fact that it takes a lot of concentration to perform the spell and therefore the slightest distraction can dispel the spell. Another weakness is that this spell doesn't work on living beings or elements produced by a God Slayer Magic. The last weakness comes from the fact that it drains Lilith's magic power very quickly, meaning that even she can't use it more than three times a day for no longer than two minutes per use. **'Hecate's Bellow:' Hecate's Bellow (ヘカテの怒号, Hekate no Dogō) is a spell takes advantage of Lilith's ability to control the magic power present her body, by gathering a lot of magic power in her stomach and shaping it into a sphere. While Lilith is gathering magic power she inhales deeply causing the Ethernano in the atmosphere to enter her body and merge with the beginning to gather magic power in her stomach. Due to the sheer amount of the Ethernano and magic power that is being gathered to a central spot in her stomach, the density and weight of the sphere in her stomach is so great that it increases the weight of her body so much that it causes the ground beneath her foot to crack. She then releases the magic power and Ethernano with a blood chilling roar. The combined magic power and Ethernano can take on two forms. It can take on the form of a spherical shape that causes a massive explosion upon impact or it can take the form of a giant golden colored blast that usually leaves a path of destruction in its wake. **'Amenominakanushi:' Amenominakanushi (天之御中主神, Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe) **'Senji Ryakketsu:' Senji Ryakketsu (占事略决, The Summary to Judgements of Divinations) **'Fist of Hecate:' Fist of Hecate (ヘカテの拳骨, Hekate no Genkotsu) is a spell that allows Lilith to concentrate her magic power to a tiny spot on the back of one or both of her fists. Since the location that she is channeling to is so tiny the magic power or Ethernano becomes so dense that a golden glow will surround one or both of her fists. When one or both of her fists make contact with the desired target it causes a powerful shockwave composed of magic power to emit outward, causing the target to be pushed back with tremendous force. **'Kannushi:' Kannushi (神主, God Master) is one of the most versatile spell that Lilith learned from the leather-bound book Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.08 AM.png|The Mechanics of Kannushi Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 3.56.15 PM.png|Lilith using Kannushi defensively Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.45 AM.png|Lilith using Kannushi offensively Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 4.17.32 PM.png|Lilith using Hecate's Shockwave Magic Cyclone.jpg|Hecate's Cyclone because it can be used for offensive and defensive uses. To perform the spell Lilith focuses her magic power around a certain body part or object that Lilith is touching and shapes it into a string-like shape and thickness. The strand of magic power spirals down the desired body part or object like a snake coiling around a branch. Due to the thickness of the magic power strands this spell is capable of blocking most weapons, but at the same time it cannot be seen so it looks as if Lilith is blocking the attack without any help. The offensive part comes in when Lilith strikes a target with the intent to use it offensively. When the strand of magic power comes into contact with the target Lilith flows magic power through the strand of magic power causing it to pulse. This in turn causes the target to be pushed back with great force. **'Clairvoyant Healing:' This is a self-healing type of spell that requires Lilith to anticipate the location where she is going to be hit in order to accurately prepare for the attack by channeling her magic power around the targeted location. This magic power causes the body to rapidly heal itself as it is receiving damage which gives the impression that Lilith was unscathed. This spell does come with weakness. The most obvious one is that Lilith has to accurately predict the opponent's attack or else she would be wasting magic power. The other weakness is that it consumes a lot of magic power so it isn't a spell that she should use a lot. **'Fool's Clairvoyance:' Fool's Clairvoyance is a spell that appears to give Lilith the ability known as Clairvoyance when in reality it is a temporary physical and mental enhancement spell by flowing magic power to the mind and body. By significantly increasing all five senses, Lilith is able to notice things she usually is unable to. Once all the information she gained from her senses reaches her brain she increases the part of the brain that is in charge of reasoning. This allows her to predict an opponent's attack with a 75% accuracy. It appears that this spell can't be used in unison with Clairvoyant Healing because this would spread Lilith's concentration too thinly. **'Sorcerer's Claws:' This spell allows Lilith to construct razor sharp claws out of magic power around one or both of her hands. **'Hecate's Magic Armor:' To perform this spell, Lilith coats her body in a thin layer of magic power and then solidifies the magic power. At its base level, this armor is durable enough to protect her against most basic-level magic and normal weapons, however, Lilith is able to increase the durability by adding more magic power which in turn will make it a little bit harder for her to move due to the weight of the magic power. **'Hecate's Cyclone:' Hecate's Cyclone is a spell that requires a massive amount of magic power in order to create a giant cyclone made of raw magic power that rotates around Lilith ferociously. **'Phantom's Cloak:' Phantom's Cloak is a type of spell that allows Lilith to cloak in magic power enhanced ethernano. To perform the spell, Lilith exerts her magic power in the form of a thin mist-like substance that cannot be seen by the naked eye. One the mist is produced, Lilith manipulates the magic power in such a way so that the ethernano that closely surronds her body absorbs it. Once absorbed, the ethernano around her is enhanced in power. Once this is done, she draws the enhanced ethernano close to her so that it thinly cloaks her entire body. Once this is done, the ethernano is able to refract any light away from Lilith, which turns her invisible. The ethernano also keeps in sounds and magic power, making it impossible to hear or sense her. However, this useful spell does come with weaknesses. While Lilith isn't able to be seen, heard, or sensed she isn't intangible. This means while her actions cannot be heard or seen, it still effects the environment around her, making it possible to track her. **'Eye of Sorcery:' **'Bestowal (Unnamed):' This unnamed spell allows Lilith bestow a bit of her magic power to give an ally, which increases the allies physical and magical abilities, as well as heal most of their current wounds. **Buddha's Blessing: *Magic Ray: This spell allows Lilith to unleash powerful beam of magic. This is done by releasing magic power in-between her hands and shaping it into a sphere. The sphere is composed of high concentrated and dense magic power, allowing the use the sphere itself as a means of attack by slamming the sphere into the opponent or throwing it at her opponent. In order to for its designed purpose Lilith must focus on the sphere while thrusting her hands in front of her. This causes the sphere to expand rapidly and a large beam of magic power is fired from the now expanded sphere of magic power. The outside of the beam, also known as the membrane, is the densest part of the beam because it used to help keep the beam intact. The membrane is composed of a thin layer of magic power inside hundreds of tiny waves of magic power. This membrane can be used to manipulate the beam by channeling magic power to the membrane causing the beam to curve in any way Lilith desires. Inside the beam membrane is known as the core. Out of all the parts of the blast, the core is the most unstable part. This is because the core is the location where most of the magic power is kept, if it wasn't for the membrane the core will be uncontrollable and as a result this spell would be useless. The core's purpose is to control how fast the beam will travel, which means Lilith can increase the beam's speed by directing magic power to this spot. The last part of the beam is called the impact ball and it is a spherical ball that is located at the very end of the beam. This part is specifically designed to slam into her target and explode on impact. Lilith can increase the power of the impact ball by increasing its size by channeling magic power to the impact ball. It has also been shown that Lilith is able to shape the impact ball allowing her to use this spell to pierce through targets by shaping the impact ball into a fine point or into a bullet-like shape. After her training with manipulating her magic power, Lilith gained the ability to use with one hand or even fire it from any part of her body. However, the power of the spell is shown to significantly weaker. **'Magic Bombardment:' **'Twin Magic Ray:' *Defenser **'Defenser Counter:' *Etherion Armor *Second Origin Activation *'Transfer Method:' *'Aura Catalyst:' *Hecate's Aura: Lilith has an especially large Magical Aura, it is so large that it can't be classified under the normal classifications of Magical Auras. Upon releasing her aura, Lilith is engulfed in an extraordinary amount of golden colored magic power. Unlike a "Monster" Aura, Lilith's aura is so large that not even a phantom-like apparition can be seen. Lilith's aura is unusual in that her Magical Aura pulls almost all the ethernano in the atmosphere towards the aura. This causes the Magical Aura to be a lot more intimidating the aura as well as increase how noticeable Lilith's divine-like presence is. This special property of her Magical Aura changes whenever Lilith is extremely angry. Whenever she is angry, her Magical Aura pushes away almost all the ethernano in the atmosphere, giving it a very ominous and demonic presence. **'Magical Embodiment:' Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *Hecate's Shockwave was inspired by Tailed Beast Shockwave from the anime/manga: Naruto. *Hecate's Bellow was inspired by a technique I made on the Naruto Fanon Wiki called "Tailed Beast Rage". *I received permission from User:Yuurei Dark to use Aura Catalyst. *Lilith was inspired by the Greek goddess known as Hecate. *The name of Lilith's main form of combat: sorcery, comes from sorcery's Latin origin: sors, which means: lot. This means sorcery's true nature lies in the art of manipulating magic power and ethernano on a massive scale. **When Lilith first used learned Sorcery when she became a full-fledged deity, Lilith stopped referring to herself as a mage, but instead as a Sorceress. Lilith invented this term as a better way to describe herself as a user of Sorcery. Category:Female Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Curse Magic User Category:Lesser Goddess Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Wanderer Category:Guild Member Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Former Mage Category:Sorceress